bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Peanutbutter
Mr. Peanutbutter (voiced by Paul F. Tompkins), the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House, is an anthropomorphic Labrador Retriever who is BoJack Horseman's friend and former sitcom rival. He dates and later marries Diane Nguyen. He always wears a V-neck shirt and aviator sunglasses, usually propped up on his head. Background Mr. Peanutbutter, who was born in Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada, was the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House which BoJack claimed to have "borrowed the premise" from Horsin' Around and has had a stint at filming a celebrity reality show called Peanutbutter and Jelly. He has an especially good relationship with Todd Chavez, and his positive attitude as well as financial resources combined with Todd's outlandish schemes and plans often result in the two starting questionable business ventures, such as a Halloween store open exclusively in January. He is the host of the game show Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!. Personality Mr. Peanutbutter's demeanor is constantly energetic, cheerful, and neurotic. In short, he is a dog seen from the point of view of a cat person. Not only is he constantly positive, he is also a literal bonehead, who has difficulty understanding metaphors or puns, causing him to crack jokes that instead of being funny, just make people scratch their heads, and in bojacks case, annoy him enough to try and(unsuccessfully) tell him why his jokes fail, and how to improve them. A life of success, wealth, and fame has never meant he faced any real challanges or have to make difficult decisions, that being the cause of his low intelligence.He also struggles to see that diane is coming onto bojack. However, he is not as dumb As he might be letting on, as stupidity is the cause of his popuality, and he can at times show hidden depth. Despite their rivalry, he cares a great deal about BoJack's opinion and admires him for his work on Horsin' Around. True to his breed, he loves tennis balls and has a trunk stuffed full of them, that he presumably finds in parks and hoards. Filmography * Mr. Peanutbutter's House * Peanutbutter and Jelly * Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Relationships *Diane Nguyen: Wife *Todd Chavez: Friend *BoJack Horseman: Friend *Erica: Friend Memorable Quotes Season 1: * "What's that old expression? Fool me once, shame on me - but fool me twice... fiddle-dee-dee?" * '"'The universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning; it's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense and eventually, you'll be dead." Trivia * He may very well be bisexual, with evidence being an incriminating picture behind his picture of him and Diane on his bedstand, and his insistency on kissing Bojack on his celebrity trivia show. * His licence plate is "Good Boy" (stylized as G00D B0Y). * He drives a Maserati Quattroporte. * He has been married three times. *he might be 5'10 to 6'1 in height *He went to Northwestern University *He is from the Labrador Peninsula, Canada Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Main characters